1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a board connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-53025 discloses a board connector to be mounted on a surface of a printed circuit board. The board connector includes a housing made of synthetic resin and two fixing members made of metal. Terminal fittings are mounted in the housing, and ends of the terminal fittings are solder-connected to conductive portions of the board. Each fixing member has a housing mounting portion that is press-fit onto a side surface of the housing and a board mounting portion that is soldered to the surface of the board. The housing mounting portions are arranged along a height direction parallel to the side surfaces of the housing and the board mounting portions are arranged along a horizontal direction parallel to the surface of the board. Front and rear mounting grooves are formed in each side surface of the housing to extend in the height direction, and front and rear ends of the housing mounting portion are inserted and held in the mounting grooves of the housing. The housing is fixed to the board by mounting the housing mounting portions onto the housing and mounting the board mounting portions on the board.
An external force may act on the board connector in a direction to tear the connector from the board. These forces may plastically deform a fixing member with low rigidity and may reduce insertion margins of the housing mounting portions in the mounting grooves. As a result, the fixing member may not be held reliably on the housing. The fixing member may be provided with a rib for reinforcement to cope with this problem. However, one rib is insufficient and plural ribs must be provided. This leads to difficulty in ensuring a space for a necessary number of ribs on the fixing members.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a board connector including a fixing member having high holding reliability and good space efficiency.